Photograph
by le.Flame
Summary: Ginny just died, and Harry is looking through old photo albums. Songfic to Nickelback's Photograph. GxH. Slight LxSM. Kinda sad.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own this song, which is by Nickelback._

_--_

Harry Potter had just done the one hardest thing he had to do. He had just attended his wife, of nearly 15 years, funeral.

Ginny had just gone shopping, while he comforted Lily, who was sad that her brothers were gone.

Now, he was in his room looking through all his photos.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

He picked up a picture of Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, that was taken when the Trio was taking their 7th year, after the battle. Ron had a ridiculous Chudley Cannons hate on.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

He next picked up a picture of the Burrow, how it used to be. The Death Eater's had destroyed it. Molly and Arthur, had rebuilt and remodelled, but it wasn't what it used to be.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

The next picture was of Hogwarts. He remembered all the good times he had with Ginny. Like their first kiss. And the way he convinced McGonagall to let him get married there, by Dumbledore's tomb.

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
__Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Harry starting flipping through the photo album looking for a certain picture. One he desperately needed.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

He flipped past a picture of Hagrid's old hut, which the Death Eater's had also destroyed.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

He flipped past a picture of the DA, pausing momentarily on Cho's face. He attended her wedding to Roger Davies.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

He found the photo he was looking for. It was of Ginny and Harry, out by the lake, 7th year. Ginny's head was lying in his lap, looking up his profile, with love in her eyes, while he gazed down at her. Every so often, his picture self, would bend down and kiss her.

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

He gazed at it for a while just remembering for a while. Before they were married, before he was an auror, before they had kids, before she was a Quidditch superstar. He missed it. But one thing didn't change. He loved her.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

"Daddy?" Came a voice from the door. Looking up he saw that it was his 9 year old daughter. Lily. God, she looked just like her. She was all he had left right now. The boys had gone back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Harry asked.

Sobbing she launched herself into him. Cuddling him to her, he began flipping through the photo albums, pointing out pictures of Ginny. He knew the pictures would bring comfort.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..._

19 years later, a 28 year old Lily Luna Malfoy, _nee_ Potter, went through the same photographs with her daughter, Ginerva Autumn Malfoy, showing her all about the grandmother that she would never meet.

_--_

_A/N Lily married Scorpius, btw. Anyway, I was in the car today with my mom driving home from the store, listening to this song, and this idea came to me. Really sad, I know. I might write a multi-chapter about Harry coping with raising 3 children on his own, you know, building of this story. Who knows._

_Please Review!_


End file.
